Il était une fois
by Nonola
Summary: Roy se souvient, de la guerre d'Ishbal, des événement marquants de cette guerre.Un peu de violence c'est la guerre! mais ça reste trés raisonnable. Léger royai.


_Voilà, ma première histoire. Léger royai, très léger même._

_Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas. Sinon j'pense pas que j'écrirais des fanfictions._

**Il était une fois…**

Quand j'étais gosse j'adorais les histoires de chevalerie où un beau chevalier courageux guérissait le monde de ses plaies. Il sauvait les femmes et les enfants, donnait à manger aux affamés et ne reculait devant rien pour que la vérité et la justice triomphent. Evidemment il était aux ordres d'un roi bienveillant. Et, si le chevalier revenait avec sous le bras la tête du terrible dragon, il n'hésiterait pas à lui donner la main de sa fille, la princesse. Celle ci était belle, bien sur, mais aussi intelligente, courageuse et surtout folle amoureuse du beau chevalier pour lequel elle donnerait n'importe quoi. Tous les soirs, j'entendais cette histoire et toutes les nuits je rêvais que j'étais ce jeune homme courageux.

En grandissant, on m'a expliqué que ces chevaliers existaient, aujourd'hui encore, qu'il faisait partis de l'armée et que comme les chevaliers de mon enfance ils se battaient pour la liberté et la justice. Je voulais devenir soldat pour ne plus voir personne pleurer, être martyrisé. Je voulais réaliser mon rêve de gosse ! A 17 ans, toujours gamin, j'avais toujours autant soif de justice pour laquelle je me sentais prêt à tous les sacrifices. J'avais l'age de m'engager dans cette armée dont tout le monde louait la bravoure et la loyauté. Je devins alchimiste d'état, alchimiste de flamme, et on m'apprit à reconnaître mes frères de ceux qui ne méritaient même pas le terme : Humain.

La guerre d'Ishbal s'éternisait et on nous envoya aux fronts, nous alchimiste d'Etat, arme ultime de l'armée. On nous expliqua que les ishbals complotaient et voulaient renverser le pouvoir en place. On nous dit aussi qu'en tuant la révolte, révolution peut être, dans l'œuf on sauverait des millions de vies innocentes. La première vie que je pris était celle d'un jeune homme. Il avait mon age quoique la haine et la peur qui déformait son visage le faisait paraître plus vieux. Je me souviens de son regard, de toute les émotions qui y circulaient haine, peur, détermination ; colère, tristesse, désespoir mais un peu d'espoir aussi. Puis, je revois son regard vide, totalement vide d'expression car il était mort assassiné de mes mains, assassiné car c'est le mot. Son corps n'était plus qu'un tas de chairs brûlées. Seule la tête était restée intacte je n'avais pas eu le courage de la détruire et ses yeux continuerde me regarder. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard, un claquement de doigts plus tard il n'avait même plus de visage. Je commençais à me demander si j'étais bien ce chevalier que je rêvais d'être. Je me dis que peut être que je m'étais totalement trompé en m'engageant dans l'armée que peut-être j'étais devenu de ceux que j'avais toujours voulut combattre. Au campement on me rassura bien vite, oui je l'avais tué mais ce geste permettrait à beaucoup d'autres, des innocents, de vivre, pour sauver le village il fallait bien tué le dragon.

Plus tard je dut brûler des bâtiments, je savais qu'il y avait des gens à l'intérieur mais, au moins, je n'avais pas à affronter leurs regards. Seulement j'entendais leurs cris, un dernier appel, un dernier pleur adressé a leur bourreau.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je vis une femme tentait de fuir avec son bébé dans les bras. J'avais ordres de tuer quiconque tenterait de fuir. Je lui ai crié de s'arrêter, je ne voulais pas les tuer eux aussi, mais en me voyant, elle se mit à courir plus vite, j'entendais les pleurs de son enfant et sa respiration effrénée, rapidement j'étais à sa hauteur. J'avais des ordres. Il me suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que tous deux n'appartiennent plus qu'au passé. J'avais des ordres. Elle me supplia de l'abattre mais de laisser la vie à son enfant. J'avais des ordres. Quelques secondes plus tard un silence oppressant, rempli l'air. Plus un bruit, ils étaient morts et j'étais leur assassin. Tuer des vies pour en sauver d'autres, mais quel genre de menaces ces deux là pouvait représenter ? Moi, moi j'étais une menace pas eux. Cette femme avait donné la vie et moi je m'étais borné à la reprendre. Ils n'avaient commis aucun crime, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Aucun crime ? Pas si sure ils étaient différents et pour beaucoup c'est le pire crime que l'on puisse commettre. Je crois que c'est ce jour que je compris tout. Quand je dis tout, je veux dire que je compris que ce qui m'avait attiré dans l'armée n'était qu'une foutue propagande. La motivation de cette armée n'était pas la liberté, la justice, le droit au bonheur…mais des motivations bien plus terre à terre. Quoique je ne saisisse lesquelles elles pouvaient être dans le cas présent Ishbal n'était pas connu pour avoir quelconque richesses. Je pensais, un instant, quitter cette guerre en demandant ma mutation dans un poste de bureaucratie par exemple mais être dans un bureau et signait les ordres d'exécution ne m'emballait pas. J'aurais aussi pu choisir de quitter cette guerre d'une façon plus définitive mais j'aurais pu être remplacé par quelqu'un de pire que moi.

Je décidai de laisser les Ishbal que je croisais, s'enfuir,mais cette attitude avait été remarquée. On me demandait souvent de comptes sur mon manque de vigilance et je mettais ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de la tension. Je devais quand même continuer à tuer quand on me donnait des cibles spécifiques. Au final je sauvais bien peu de gens car ceux que je laissais filer se faisait souvent tuer par d'autres militaires. Il fallait que je fasse plus.

Un jour, je vis un homme tenter de fuir, je vis aussi que sa gourde était percée, une balle sûrement. Il fallait qu'il traverse plusieurs kilomètres de désert avant de trouver une ville ou il pourrait se réfugier. Sans eau il n'y survivrait pas. Je lui ai lancé ma gourde. C'était risqué et je le savais si quelqu'un m'avait vu, je risquais la cour martiale. Je pensais ne pas avoir été pris mais, en me retournant, je vis un éclat familier : celui du soleil qui vient frapper un sniper. Je pensais à ce moment là que je vivais ma dernière journée d'homme libre, enfin aussi libre qu'on puisse l'être en étant soldat.

Le soir, dans ma tente, j'attendais qu'on vienne me chercher. J'entendit des bruits et sortit. Je vis devant ma tente une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux coupés courts. Elle me salua : « Soldat Hawkeye, monsieur. » Hawkeye, j'avais entendu parler d'elle le meilleur tireur d'élite disais t'on. Une fois à l'intérieur elle m'avoua qu'elle m'avait vu cette après midi elle me dit aussi qu'elle ne me dénoncerait pas. On a parlé tous les deux, une bonne partie de la nuit. On a parlé des raisons qui nous ont poussées à nous engager, de nos idéaux, de nos rêves…Je me souviendrais toujours d'une de ces phrases : « J'ai des idéaux, monsieur, et je suis prête à tuer et à mourir pour eux et pour quiconque les défendras. »

Aujourd'hui je suis colonel, je viens d'être mutées à Central. C'est aujourd'hui le 10éme anniversaire de début de la guerre, non, du génocide Ishbal. Hawkeye travaille pour moi. Plus je la connais plus je me rends compte qu'elle est belle, intelligente et courageuse. Finalement je n'ai peut être pas raté entièrement mon rêve de gosse : J'ai rencontré une vraie princesse et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. L'autre jour le général Grumman m'as donné la main de sa petite fille. Je lui ai dit qu'il précipitait un peu les choses, c'est vrai je n'ai pas encore ramené la tête du dragon.

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une rewiews. J'accepte les critiques si elles sont constructives. Mais s'il vous plait laissez moi des reviews_


End file.
